Meant To Be!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Rated M for reasons listed inside. Pan is out on a date and having the worst time, until her date ends up pushing things a little too far, resulting in catastrophic results. PanxTrunks. Pan’s P.O.V. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


Meant To Be!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: As most of you are probably already aware of, I tend to write stories when I'm upset, angry, etc. Well, this is one of those times. And, ahead of time, I'm sorry for taking this out on Pan.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ.**

**WARNINGS: Rape, OOC Pan (kinda), language, and Goku's alive. Basically, an AU fic.**

**Ages:**

**Trunks: 32**

**Pan: 18**

**Gohan: 38**

**Goten: 31**

**Summary - Pan is out on a date and having the worst time, until her date ends up pushing things a little too far, resulting in catastrophic results. PanxTrunks. Pan's P.O.V.**

Well, he's not exactly Prince Charming. Okay, that's an understatement. He wouldn't be able to hit the broad side of a barn even if he was standing inside of it! Which makes me wonder why I even agreed to go out on a date with him in the first place.

_Flashback . . ._

"_Oh, come on, Pan, you know and I know that you're not going to the dance this Friday night, so why don't we catch a movie or something?"_

_I sighed, rolling my eyes at how desperate he sounded, but nodded my head - and sealed my fate._

_End Flashback . . . _

"Come on, Pan! Let's go!"

Horuse was staring at me, expectantly. What could he possibly want now? I looked at the screen and saw the credits scrolling, signaling the movie was over. Without saying a word, I stood to my feet and walked out of the theater. It was late at night and Horuse was unusually quiet.

"Pan?"

I glanced at Horuse, only to see that he had stopped walking and was looking in an alley. I frowned.

"I have to show you something," he stated.

My hand automatically clenched into a fist. What was this guy trying to pull?

"Please, Pan?" he asked and the heartbreaking expression on his face caused me to drop my guard for a moment.

And that's all he needed. Suddenly, I found myself being pulled into the alley, several hands grabbing me as one hand held a cloth over my mouth. A smelly substance entered my nose and mouth. I was finding it hard to breathe. Not even my Saiyan strength could help me out of this one. I tried to scream as I gradually fell in and out of consciousness. I could feel my pants being unbuttoned and I tried desperately to pull away, only making it harder for me to breathe. The smell was still there and it refused to let me regain control of my senses. And then, right then, is when felt I it. The incredible pain that shot through my body, rendering me helpless.

'_Help me,' _was my final thought before I mercifully passed out.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(Hours Later . . . )**_

"Pan? Pan, can you hear me?"

No. Go away.

"I can't do that until you wake up."

I'm not asking. I'm ordering. Go. Away.

"Panny, please, I just want to help you."

My eyes snapped open. There was only one person in the whole world who dared to call me 'Panny'.

"T-Tr-Trunks," I gasped out, seeing his concerned face blocking my vision. "Wh-Where am I?"

I was almost afraid of his answer.

"The alleyway alongside of Capsule Corporation. Pan, it's gonna be okay," he soothed.

I flinched away as he tried to touch my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I spat. "Don't come near me!"

I saw the hurt look in his eyes, but ignored it. I felt filthy and dirty, like I hadn't bathed in weeks or months. It was then his last words registered.

"How the hell can it ever be okay!?" I screamed, hugging myself as I slowly and painfully sat up, refusing Trunks' offered hand. "I trusted him and he walked all over me! How can I trust anyone ever again!? Answer me, damnit! He used me! He fuckin' used me!!"

My eyes were filled with tears, which I didn't bother wiping away. I allowed my tears to fall, soaking my shirt, or, at least, what was left of it. My body was shaking and I couldn't stop it.

"He used me," I whispered, no longer caring who heard.

"Damn," Trunks cursed, reaching into his pocket.

I remained still as I listened to him talk to the person on the other line of his cell phone. It didn't matter. I was broken inside and out. I tried desperately to cover myself up before Trunks turned back to look at me as he hung up with the person he had been talking to. He knelt next to me, wary of the state I was in.

"Trunks," I whispered, shaking more violently than before. "He used me."

He reached out to me again, but this time I didn't refuse his touch. The tears were falling silently and I leaned in to his embrace. I wanted to die. Dende, I wanted to die. My body was so drained I almost didn't recognize the ki signatures coming towards us at a rapid speed. My eyes widened in astonishment. Trunks had called my dad! I watched in silence as Dad and Uncle Goten landed a few feet away. I couldn't bring myself to look my father in the eye. The filth he must see lying in Trunks' arms and how he must want to turn away and-

"Dad?" I whisper, choking on the word as I felt another set of strong arms encircle me.

I shivered, still not able to rid myself of the pain still encompassing my body. Dad's arms tightened and I cried in fear.

"Daddy," I whispered. "Daddy, they used me. HE used me!"

He didn't say anything and suddenly, I was transferred from his arms back into Trunks'. There was a hard look on my father's face when he stood to his feet and faced my uncle. I heard their whispered conversation. Thank Dende for saiyan hearing.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(Gohan and Goten's Conversation: Normal P.O.V.)**_

Gohan placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, staring straight ahead as he spoke.

"Take her home, Goten," he ordered, "and stay with her until I get home."

Knowing that look in the elder's eyes, Goten nodded in understanding.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of," Gohan stated before taking off into the sky.

Goten turned to take care of his niece when all of a sudden a flare in his brother's ki caught him off guard. Turning back, he gasped. For, in the distance, Gohan had turned into a super saiyan!

'_Wow. Gohan's really pissed if he's taking things that far!'_

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(Pan's P.O.V.)**_

I shivered against the cold as Uncle Goten made his way towards me. I never moved from Trunks' arms even when Goten knelt next to us.I watched my father take to the sky and didn't even blink as he turned super saiyan. I felt dull and void of any emotion, but when Trunks tried to pass me off to Goten, I fought against it, refusing to leave the safety of Trunks' arms.

"Come on, Pan, I'm gonna take you home," Goten said, softly.

I shook my head, indicating I didn't want to be taken by him. I looked up at Trunks, hopefully. He smiled down at me, his lavender locks gently falling over his forehead. I couldn't smile back, no matter how much I wanted to.

I felt the shift as Trunks held me in his arms tighter.

"I'll take her home, Goten," he said, softly. "She needs someone right now."

It was true. I needed comfort that my parents couldn't give. I needed hope that my uncle couldn't offer. I needed love that I didn't want from anyone else.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(Son Residence, A few minutes later)**_

I fell asleep while Trunks was carrying me. Exhaustion had finally caught up with my body and was slowly, but surely, taking it's toll.

"Pan!"

Groggily, I opened my eyes to see my mom standing over me, a worried look on her face. I managed a weak smile.

"Hi, Mom," I whispered, struggling to hold back my tears.

I was back in my room. I shivered slightly against the sheets covering me. I felt Mom brush the hair out of my face, but I ignored her touch. I continued shivering and refused to stop.

"Trunks, you try."

I felt the bed dip with added weight on the edge, but I didn't have to look up.

"Panny?"

I choked back a sob. Horuse had used me and I felt like nothing but dirt. I felt like washing myself over and over again. Suddenly, I bolted out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it. Pounding on the door stopped me just as I was about to jump into the shower.

"Pan, please, let me help you," Trunks pleaded.

_Help me?_ I thought. _No one can help me._

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(Hours Later . . .)**_

Was it cold, or was that just me? I shivered again and pulled the covers closer to my neck, carefully tucking myself in and allowing the sheets to fall over me gracefully. Tears I thought long gone now immediately reached my eyes once more and I hurriedly wiped them away in frustration. No more crying. I had done enough of that. My bedroom door remained locked, not allowing anyone in and I refused to go out. Whispered voices were by my door, but I calmly tried to ignore them. It didn't work.

"Don't tell her, please, Goku."

My eyes widened. Grandpa was here? And just what weren't they going to tell me?

"I'll try not to, Videl, but you know her."

A sigh from my mother reached my ears. A sigh I knew only too well. My eyes widened.

"No," I whispered.

Before my brain could react to the news, I flung myself out of bed and practically broke down the door in my haste to ask my question. Mom and Grandpa Goku both looked at me in surprise, but I ignored their looks and let my eyes wander.

"Mom, where is he?" I demanded.

My mother glanced at Grandpa, then turned back to me. I could see the sorrow and dread in her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Mom, tell me, please," I pleaded.

She placed her hands on my shoulders, and, looking straight into my eyes, told me words that would haunt me forever.

"Your father and Trunks went after the men who did this to you," she explained, softly. "Both of their ki signatures disappeared a little over an hour ago."

I stumbled back a little and probably would've lost my footing if Grandpa hadn't reached out to steady me. The two men I cared about most were missing. Without a word to my family members, I hurriedly rushed out the door, not caring as they shouted after me to stop. I took flight as soon as I reached outside. I had a feeling. Call it women's intuition. I knew where to find Trunks and Dad.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(The Alleyway )**_

I was shivering as I approached the place where I knew, somehow, my dad and Trunks were. My hands were shaking violently. The alleyway. The same alleyway where I had been raped.

_(Vision)_

_His body drew closer to the one on the ground. The sound of ripping clothing filled the air as he grinned in satisfaction at the sight of the naked body before him. His finger trailed along her side, while the other hand traveled down her body towards her lower regions._

"_Would you hurry up already?" one of his companions said, impatiently. "We want a shot at her, too."_

_Horuse smiled and nodded._

"_You'll get your chance, guys," he promised. "Don't worry. I'll leave some left for you after I have my turn."_

_With that said, he turned his attention back to his prize, a greedy look overcoming his features as he unbuttoned his pants and began the grueling task of taking the innocence from the girl underneath of him. His cries carried across the sky. His friends watched with laughter on their faces, enjoying the show and just dreaming of when they would both be able to get their chance at the beauty their friend was raping at that very moment. _

"_Has anyone ever told you that you have a wonderful body, Pan?" Horuse asked the unconscious woman. "I could do this all day long, but my friends would like a turn."_

_Gradually, the other two guys had their way with her, each screaming in ecstasy at the feel of him inside of her. Horuse looked down at his 'date' and smirked._

"_I had a nice time, Pan," he said. "I hope we can do it again real soon."_

_(End Vision)_

I jumped in shock as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Immediately, I was on the offensive. I grabbed the hand and flipped the owner over my shoulder, landing them on their back.

"Horuse."

I spat his name out of my mouth like it was venom. In my haste to send him death glares, I never noticed my hand shaking, but he did.

"Well, well, well, little Pan," he said, circling me like a vulture. "Seems you've wandered too far away from your mommy."

My voice pitched as I spoke, but I didn't care.

"Leave my mother out of this, you bastard!"

My fists clenched, but unclenched almost immediately. My whole body was shaking. What was happening to me?

"Aw, hey, guys, she's scared," Horuse said.

It was then that I realized his friends were behind me, blocking my escape. My mind was so disoriented, I forgot that I could just fly out of there. I don't I would've anyway. My dad and Trunks were in danger and I was going to help them!

"Where are they, Horuse?" I demanded. "And don't you dare tell me you don't know who I'm talking about."

He chuckled lightly, brought his arms up, and lifted himself into the air. I knew it. He wasn't human! No human would've been able to capture both Dad and Trunks without having some powers of their own. My body throbbed with anxiety. I had to save them!

"Damnit, Horuse, quit playing games with me and tell me where the hell they are!" I shouted, my ki flaring significantly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little Pan," he said, waving a finger in front of him. "You know better."

I grit my teeth, angrily, trying hard to keep my shivering down to a minimum. I was scared. Scared Horuse would hurt me again like he and his friends did before. I couldn't go through that pain a second time.

Horuse scowled at the look on my face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, Pan, you've figured out my secret, have you?" he asked, lowering himself back to the ground, slowly. "Too bad you won't live long enough to tell anyone, least of all your grandfather."

I gasped at his statement. How did he know that Goku was my grandpa?

"I know everything about you, Pan Son," he said, as if reading my thoughts.

I paled at that announcement and immediately intensified my guard. If he was powerful enough to take down my dad and Trunks, there was definitely something different about him more than any other challenge we've ever faced. I blinked suddenly and Horuse disappeared out of my line of vision. I jerked my head around, anxiously looking for where he'd pop up.

"So, that's it, huh?" I teased. "You hide in the shadows like a coward?"

"Oh, no, Pan," came his voice from all directions. "I AM the shadows!"

His last sentence came from right behind me and I whirled around, only to find myself in a headlock. And a tight one at that!

_Have . . to . . break free,_ I thought, anxiously. _Damnit! My body's shutting down fast. I have to get out of here. This was a bad idea._

I shivered against my raper's grip, trying desperately all the while to break free of his grasp. Tears were swimming in my eyes. Was this where I was going to die? Was I finished? Was I never to see my family and friends again? I closed my eyes and envisioned Trunks standing before me, smiling and holding his hand out to hold me. The vision quickly faded as Horuse used his advantage to get a choke hold on my neck, lifting me into the air in the process. I closed my eyes tightly and willed my thoughts to other things.

_Trunks, _I pleaded, semi-conscious. _Please, help me._

A spark ignited in my head, causing my eyes to jerk open. I needed air - desperately.

"Let. Her. Go."

I knew that voice. My blurry eyes prevented me from seeing the figure in the distance, but I smiled, knowingly.

"Trunks," I desperately tried choking out, but the grip Horuse had on my neck prevented me fro saying anything.

"I won't tell you again. This is your last warning. Let her go NOW!"

I felt the pressure on my neck disappear and I fell to the ground, gagging and inhaling deeply to return the oxygen to my lungs.

"Pan, are you okay?"

I could only manage a weak nod, but it was enough to let him no that I was fine. Trunks looked over at Horuse, a look on his face I knew all too well. Horuse was going to have a fight on his hands.

"So, the Capsule brat wants to play, huh?" Horuse asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, let's see what you've got, Boy!"

I wanted to rise to my feet and help him, but my body wouldn't let me. In horror, I gasped in a lung-full of air, barely able to. Something was wrong! Why couldn't I move?!

_Trunks! _I screamed in my head, seeing as I couldn't make my mouth work.

Horuse had appeared behind Trunks, set to deliver a crushing blow. As if he had heard me, my friend turned in time to deflect the blow, sending Horuse reeling with a punch of his own. I watched the battle intensely, but faltered when my vision became blurry. What was happening to me? Suddenly, a new conception came over me and I hurriedly turned my head to the side and retched. I gasped in horror at the sight of blood mixed in with my vomit. Something was injured internally! I needed help!

"Trunks," I choked out, my head spinning as I fell on my side, no longer able to remain upright.

Horuse was staring at me with a smile on his face, causing my blood to chill. He had known all along this would happen! My breathing came heavier and in shorter gasps.

_I'm gonna die, _I thought, frantically. _He's done something to me._

"Pan!"

I didn't need my eyes to know who that voice belonged to.

_Daddy._

The sound of someone landing and running over to me filled my ears and I closed my already dreary eyes in exhaustion.

"What did you do to her!?" I heard my father demand.

"Let's just say our fun is going to the next level," Horuse replied, a smirk evident in his voice. "Our 'happy time' has been pushed further than ever before. In a matter of hours, your precious daughter will be reduced to a trembling mass of nothing. She will obey me and only me. I own her, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

My whole body shuddered at the thought, but there was nothing I could do. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I struggled to lean into the embrace, before my whole body pulsed, causing me to go ridged in those arms I never wanted leave. Against my will, I stood and made my way over to Horuse, who was smiling the whole time. When I drew near, he offered me his arm, and I slipped my hand through it. Something else had control of my body and I couldn't stop it!

"Pan, snap out of it!" I heard Trunks shout and I so desperately wanted to obey him and rush into his arms, but nothing I did had any effect on my body. My thoughts were being blocked from me, preventing my limbs from receiving the messages I was trying to send to them.

_No! _I screamed in my head. _Please, stop this!_

_**Pan, just relax!**_

_Who-Who's there?_

_**Pan, it's me.**_

_Trunks?_

_**Yeah. Calm down a little. You're starting to freak me out. **_

_But . . . How . . ._

_**There's no time for that now. You have to go along with this guy's plan for the time being. **_

_What!? Are you insane!? This is the guy who . . ._

_**I know, Pan. I know, but we have to make him take his guard down. Once he believes that you're his, he won't put up as much as a fight. Do you think you can do that?**_

_I'll-I'll try. But, Trunks?_

_**Hm?**_

_If-If I don't, you know, make it out of this . . ._

_**Pan, stop talking like that! Gohan and I won't let anything happen to you! Not again.**_

_. . . Please, tell my dad I love him. And, I-I love you, too. _

Silence reigned on Trunks' side of the link, but Pan waited patiently as she snuggled into Horuse's arm, making it seem as if she was interested in only him. She became panicked when Trunks didn't respond.

_Trunks, are you still there?_

_**Yeah.**_

_I'm sorry. I was out of line._

_**No, Pan. It's fine. **_

_Lets just forget it ever happened, then. _

_**I can't do that, Pan.**_

_Why not?_

_**Because I love you, too. That's why I'm not letting this bastard hurt you anymore!**_

I tried answering him, but Trunks had cut off his end. I saw him heading straight for Horuse. Something tightened around my heart and I practically screamed when Trunks was viciously thrown to the ground. My horror turned to relief when Trunks rose to his feet. His right arm cradled his left, indicating the blow had done it's job. Without realizing it, the hold Horuse had on me disappeared and I was able to step away from him to rush to Trunks' side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, breathlessly, urging himself to stand up.

I nodded, worriedly examining his shoulder before announcing that it was dislocated.

"Pop it back into place," he ordered, gritting his teeth against the pain.

I looked at him as if he was crazy, but I didn't argue. I knew better. The pop that sounded as I pulled his arm to put the joint back into place make me cringe as if I was the one being put through the agony. Trunks just grunted and took the pain as it came. I smiled at his stubbornness. Just like his father. Speaking of fathers. Mine was in a heated battle with Horuse at the moment. I watched in anger as Horuse used my father as a battering ram. As soon as Dad was down, Trunks was flying up to continue where he had left off.

_Be careful, _I pleaded, not realizing I had passed it on through our link.

_**Aren't I always?**_

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(A Few Hours Later . . .)**_

It wasn't working. Horuse wasn't getting weaker. If anything, he was getting stronger with every passing minute.

"No! Stop!" I shouted as he held Trunks about a foot over his head, tightening his grip on his neck with each passing second. "Leave him alone, Horuse!"

I saw him glance down at me and swallowed hard. My shivering started again when he dropped Trunks and headed for me. I stood my ground, never taking my eyes off of him for fear of showing him I was scared.

"And just why would I listen to you, Panny?" he asked. "Perhaps you'd like repeat of that night, hm?"

My face lost all it's color at that question and immediately I knew things were about to get worse. I turned to run, but was stopped when a hand grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving. One yank and I was being crushed in Horuse's arms, struggling to break free until I was too weak to move. It was like a repeat of before, except I was awake this time. Tears stung my eyes as I felt my clothing being removed and hot breath on my cheeks. Horuse's tongue licked my tears and I held back a scream as he roughly grabbed my shoulders to keep me from moving. Just as he was about to enter me, a new voice made itself known.

"I swear to Dende, if you move any further, I'll beat you to within an inch of your life so your own mother wouldn't recognize you!"

My heart beat faster at not only the words but who spoke them.

"Grandpa!"

Dad rose to his feet slowly a few feet away.

"Dad!" I heard him shout to Grandpa. "He's a lot tougher than he looks! Be careful!"

My smiling face turned to a pain filled scream as Horuse entered me forcefully. Dots appeared before my eyes and I desperately clutched at the ground in an attempt to rid myself of the pain. Not surprisingly, it didn't work and I continued to cry out in agony.

"Grandpa!!"

My plea was all he needed as I suddenly felt the intruder leave my body. As soon as I was free, I curled into a fetal position, trying to make myself as small as possible. A hand touched my shoulder gently. Not thinking clearly, I turned, ready to fight. I dropped my arms when I saw my dad standing there with a worried look on his face. My tears coursed down my cheeks as my dad took several steps toward me. I took a few steps back, distancing myself more.

"Don't come near me," I ordered, hugging myself. "Don't."

Dad didn't listen and I watched him continue to make his way to me. I, too, continued to step backwards, not allowing him anywhere near me. I was damaged goods. I was filthy and didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Please, Daddy, leave me alone," I cried.

"Goku!" I heard Trunks shout and, dropping my guard, turned to the fight that was currently taking place in the sky. Grandpa was already at Super Saiyan two and it was only a matter of time before he reached the third level. I stood in shook when my dad flew up to help. And I watched in horror when both of them were knocked down, where they remained. Anger welled up inside of me and I clenched my fists to my sides. Before making a move, I retrieved my clothes and hurriedly (and sloppily) put them back on, ignoring the rips and tears in the fabric.

"Horuse!" I shouted, my anger outweighing my fear. "This is the last time you'll EVER hurt someone!"

"Well, looks like my bitch has some backbone after all," he said, smiling as he extended his arm and waved his fingers - daring me to come after him. I needed no invitation, for I was already in the air, flying at high speed towards him, ignoring the shouts of Trunks, Dad, and Grandpa Goku telling me to stay back. Just before I reached Horuse, I fazed out of sight, appearing soon after behind him and elbowing him in the back, causing him to fall forward. I didn't hesitate as I grabbed his leg and twirled around several times, then, releasing him, sending him flying into the sky. I followed, my hair flailing wildly, adding to my mood.

I caught my enemy in mid-air, staring directly at him as I held his hair.

"Listen close, Bastard," I demanded. "What you've taken from me is unforgivable. I shouldn't let you live, but I will NOT stoop to your level! If I so much as hear your voice or your name mentioned by anyone, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. You will leave Earth and never return. Understand?"

I smirked as he nodded, his eyes wide in fear of what I could've done to him. I released him and landed on the ground a few feet away from my stunned family and Trunks. Just before I could say anything, Trunks pushed me aside, shouting "Look out!" as he did. Just as he saved me, Horuse's blast ripped past, smoldering the ground where I had just been standing!

"You're dead!" Trunks screamed, flying up and punching Horuse in the stomach.

Blood sputtered out of his mouth from the impact. I grinned and flew up to join them, folding my arms.

"I warned you, didn't I?" I asked, waiting for an answer. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Horuse flew back a few feet, but not before I brought up my hand, forming a ki ball.

"Not good enough," I scolded before allowing the ball to fly free from my hand and hit Horuse dead on, the impact destroying whatever was left of him. I sighed in relief, my energy drained as I slowly floated to the ground, collapsing to my knees. Several minutes later, Trunks was by my side, helping me stand and anxiously checking to make sure I was alright. I smiled sadly at his concern, but I knew one thing. I'd never be alright again.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(Son Residence, Months Later)**_

My hands trembled.

"No," I pleaded, eyes wide and filled with tears. "Please, Dende, no."

I held the small device in my shaking hands, unable to believe the prognosis it read.

_Pregnant._

That very word sent my mind into a haze and it took all my willpower to hold back a scream.

"Pan?"

It was Trunks' voice. I quickly wiped my tears and put on a fake smile.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called back, pocketing my test.

A moment of silence ensued before . . .

"Pan, are you okay?"

That very question sent me back into my sobbing state and I sat on the toilet seat, my head buried in my hands as the bathroom door opened and I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me in a loving embrace. I leaned against Trunks' shoulder, coughing and sobbing occasionally at the news I had just received.

"Shh," Trunks soothed me, stroking my hair gently. "Pan, sh, it's okay. What happened?"

Wordlessly, I handed the test to him and watched his face for a reaction. Shock, then joy, and, finally, understanding passed across his face. He hugged me again, this time more desperately.

"I could still be the father," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. It was true. Our bonding had taken place just weeks after Horuse was wiped off the face of the earth. The baby growing inside of me very well could be his, but there was always that possibility that it was Horuse's. I started sobbing once more as Trunks rose to his feet, a determined look on his face.

"There's only one thing to do," he stated.

I looked up at him expectantly, hope in my eyes.

"We have to go to the hospital," he said, his eyes softening as he looked at me. "I'll give them some of my DNA and they can perform a series of tests to check to see whose baby it is."

I nodded in agreement, but I was still scared stiff. What would happen if the worst was confirmed?

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_**(Satan City Hospital . . .)**_

"Mrs. Briefs?"

I looked up from my hospital bed in expectation at the doctor and two nurses standing by my bedside.

"Doctor, what is it?" I asked, gripping the sheets covering me tightly.

I had changed back into my regular clothes several hours ago after they performed the tests. I had begged Trunks to stay in the waiting room while the procedure was being done. Now was the moment of truth.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Briefs," he said, smiling in spite of the fact that I was dying to know the news he had to tell me. "Your husband will make a fine father."

The fear died immediately as joy filled my entire being. Despite the protests from the doctor, I jumped out of bed, raced down the hall, and practically flew into the waiting room. Trunks was on his feet the minute he saw me and I never stopped my momentum as I flung myself into his arms. Tears of joy poured down my face as I hugged him with all my might.

"Oh, Trunks," I whispered. "Trunks."

I could feel the sorrow in his ki and I knew he was thinking that the worst had happened. I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes and stared up at him. I sighed as he cupped my cheek, swallowed hard, then, asked the question that had been on his mind since the moment I threw myself into his arms.

"Who's the father?"

I smiled slightly, teasing him a little with my newfound information, but I couldn't resist a laugh. My arms encircled his neck, interlocking behind it so as to never be removed. Our foreheads touched and I pressed myself against him, possessively. Our lips touched for a brief instant before we broke apart, never leaving each other's arms.

Trunks stood there, a small frown on his face at my actions, but I couldn't keep my secret in any longer.

"So, should we start picking out baby names?" I asked, teasingly.

I watched, excitedly as his eyes widened and they searched mine, asking for confirmation. I nodded at him, knowing full well what he was asking.

"It's true, Trunks. We're both yours."

That's all my husband needed before I found myself being twirled around in the air, laughter echoing around the room. A few other waiting family members looked at us, curiously, but I didn't care. I expected the kiss and I wasn't disappointed when Trunks' lips smashed against mine. It was one of those fairytale endings. You know, the ones where the girl gets the prince and they lived happily ever after? Well, mine was better. You see, I not only got a happy ending. I got the desires of my heart, and my prince charming to boot. I guess it's true when they say true love is meant to be. Me, my husband, and our newborn baby are living proof of that!

**A/N: 22 PAGES!! My fingers are killing me! After three weeks, this story is finally complete. I hope all of you enjoyed this. I do believe this is one of my best stories, but that's for you (the reviewers) to decide. So, please, R&R!**


End file.
